Perfect For You
by poppyfields13
Summary: When Kenny Wu visits Dwayne Robertson, in Texas during the summer, there is an unexpected turn in their friendship. Slash. Smut.


A/N: If you are uncomfortable with homosexuality, masturbation and/or sex between two males then I suggest you stop reading…now. Please do not send me reviews claiming how outraged you are at the explicit content, when it is so clearly stated in the summary and author's note. This is a waste of your time and mine. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple.

My first time at writing a 'guy on guy' sex scene (and full on porn), and I never knew I had it in me to be so dirty! It's disturbing. But I am actually extremely proud of this story so I really hope you enjoy it.

**Perfect For You**

I live on a farm in a small town just outside of Austin, Texas. Everyone knows everyone else in this town, to get to a neighbours place all you have to do is jump on a horse and ride on over. Most of the time I love it and am mostly content with my life, but sometimes I do get lonely.

All my friends here I have known since we played on the same hockey team together. But ever since I made Team USA, we have grown apart. Whenever I come home from Eden Hall Academy for the summer, or other holidays, I rarely hang out with them. The only friends I really have are the Ducks, and it is when I am away from them that I start feeling low.

I'm not sure I really belong with the Ducks either, but they are the only friends I have now. I wish they would come and visit me in Texas more. Russ came down for a week last summer. And Averman came to visit for an afternoon (when he was on holiday with his family visiting friends in Austin), but that's it.

I would really like to invite Kenny sometime, but I would feel really stupid asking him. He wouldn't want to come visit me, I know it. Though he is so polite, he might just come in order to avoid hurting my feelings. We aren't that good friends though, so it would be weird if I asked him.

But Kenny doesn't seem to be too close with any of the other Ducks…kind of like me. So maybe he wouldn't mind it. Maybe he would even appreciate it?

I'm not sure what it is about Kenny, but when I am around him I feel like I can really be myself. I don't have to worry about him laughing at me when I say something stupid. He's just a really good guy, is all.

But like I said, we aren't that close. So when Kenny called me up one day, sometime during the first couple of weeks of summer, I was really surprised.

Until of course he mentioned how awfully _bored_ he was. Great, he only called me up as a last resort. "Why didn't you ring up Banks or someone then?" I snapped, shocking myself, and pretty sure I shocked Kenny too.

"Um, because I wanted to call you. I thought you might like to talk." Kenny replied in a quiet voice.

And a surge of guilt ran through me, but I didn't know how to redeem myself, so I just settled on a simple "sorry". And then before I knew it I had invited Kenny to come and visit me in Texas.

I sat there with the phone pressed against my ear, cursing myself. Why would Kenny want to visit me, what the hell was I thinking?! And just when I thought I would die of embarrassment, as Kenny hadn't said a single thing in reply (probably trying to figure out a polite way to blow me off); he said the last thing I expected.

"I would like that, but don't you have to ask your parents first?" He asked.

"Huh?" Was all I could muster in response. I didn't get it. Did he actually _want_ to come?

"Don't you have to ask your parents, if you want to invite someone to stay?" Kenny repeated.

"Um…oh, yeah. Probably." I replied, somewhat monotonously.

"And I will have to ask my parents if they will send me there. But I am pretty sure they will say 'yes'." Kenny continued.

My brain finally started functioning. "Hang on Ken," I said, "I will go ask my parents right now. Stay on the phone ok? I'll be right back." And before Kenny had answered, I was running out the back door, letting the fly-screen slam behind me.

Luckily I could see my parents were close by, maybe about a hundred metres from the house. I sprinted out to them and excitedly asked them if Ken could come and stay.

My parents are pretty agreeable folks, so they agreed straight away. I ran back to the house, a lot faster than I had run from it, and nearly knocked the phone off of the table as I reached for the receiver.

"They said 'yes'!" I squeaked, and was surprised at how excited I was about it.

Kenny laughed, "Cool!"

We continued to make plans about our vacation, when I heard noises on the other end of the line.

"Hey Dwayne? My parents just got home. I'm gonna go ask them now. I'll call you back later, k?"

"Ok," I replied with a huge grin on my face.

-

As expected, Kenny's parents agreed to him coming to stay, and I spent the next week a nervous wreck, waiting for his arrival.

But when he did get here, I found it harder to talk to him than I had expected. After dinner that night we went into my room to 'catch up'. We sat crossed legged on my bed, and I mainly listened as Kenny talked about his summer so far. He asked me about mine but I didn't have much to tell.

But Ken is a funnier guy than people give him credit for, and soon he had me laughing and talking naturally again. He made me feel uninhibited.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Ken asked mischievously.

I shook my head vigorously.

"Oh come on!" He probed. "You must! Is it Connie? You like Connie don't you?"

"What? No way!" I replied indignantly. "Ok, maybe I had a crush on her once." I admitted, "But that was ages ago! I don't like her in that way."

I had dated a few girls, since being at Eden Hall but nothing serious. Girls just didn't seem to be a priority in my life.

"Ok, Ok, don't get your panties in a twist!" Ken giggled. He was acting kind of strange, a bit hysterical.

I blushed, "well who do _you_ like then?!" I growled. And suddenly the giggling stopped and Kenny went very still and silent.

I barrelled on, not noticing Ken's odd reaction. "I see you with girls all the time! You must like one of them Ken!"

"Actually I don't. They are just friends. I…I don't really like girls." He whispered.

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

He sighed heavily, "I mean I don't like girls. I like guys instead."

"What? You mean you are a homosexual?" I asked, dumbfounded with this confession.

And then Kenny laughed. And he didn't stop. He started giggling uncontrollably and clutching at his sides. The absurdity of this scene was rather humorous, even if I had no idea what he found so funny. I started chuckling at Kenny as he rolled onto the ground in mirth. Soon we were both on the floor, doubled over with glee. When we had eventually calmed down, Kenny looked up at me and with a straight face, uttered the single word "homosexual" and we cracked up again.

When our stomachs were burning with pain from laughing so hard, and our tears of laughter had subsided. We sat up again, our backs leaning against my bed.

"So you are really…you know, gay? You only like guys?" I asked, rather bluntly, with disbelief.

Ken just smiled, "Yip. Hey, I am from San Francisco." He joked.

I stared at him in confusion, but chose not to say anything. "I've never met a gay before." I had said that out loud, by complete accident; one of my many thoughts that managed to escape via my mouth.

I thought Ken might have been offended, but when I glanced at him he didn't seem bothered. He was just sitting with a small smile on his face. However to me the smile looked slightly sad.

Without thinking what I was doing, I laid my hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Kenny smiled ironically. But simply said, "You are so naïve sometimes Dwayne."

I frowned. Usually when people say that about me, what they really mean is 'you are so dumb sometimes Dwayne.' I pulled my hand away from his shoulder and looked away. We sat in silence for several minutes until I felt a hand on my knee. I looked down at it, then up at Kenny, and he quickly pulled his hand away. But his eyes didn't leave my face.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just meant you were naïve as in …sweet. It's actually one of the things I like most about you Dwayne."

"Really?" I asked, genuinely shocked.

He just nodded. "You know…you are the only one I have told. I wasn't quite sure how you would react, but…I just wanted to tell you."

I smiled at him. I was glad he trusted me enough to tell me. It made me feel really special. I was proud to hold his secret.

"So…do you like someone?" I asked slyly.

Kenny threw a pillow at me and we both burst out laughing again.

-

The next day I took Kenny horse riding. Despite Kenny's graceful moves on the ice, he looked absolutely ridiculous on a horse. He could not manage to stay on; he kept tilting over to the side. It was pretty funny and when I laughed at him, he took it good naturedly.

As we rode along, we chatted to each other merrily. But when silence fell between us, my mind started to wander.

I started thinking about Ken's confession. It wasn't really that shocking, the kid was a figure skater! But for some reason, and I don't know why, I started thinking about what it would mean for him to be gay. _How do gay guys have sex? _I wondered. And then I realised what I was really wondering was: _How does Kenny have sex?_

Not that Kenny was having sex, which I assumed he wasn't, considering he didn't have a boyfriend. But then I wondered why the hell I was thinking about Kenny's sex life? But the more I told my self to stop thinking about it and the more forbidden it became…the more I couldn't get him out of my head.

When we got back to the house we were pretty sweaty and decided to take showers. Since Kenny was my guest I let him have the first shower. I sat on my bed with my head against the wall, and the sounds from the bathroom became exaggerated. It felt like I could hear every single drop of water that hit the shower floor. Some drops landed differently to others, I guess depending on which part of Ken's body it had fallen from.

I started to try and guess which splash of water had been on which part of his body. That splash must be from his hair…that splash from his arm. And then of course there were the single droplets that just made their way slowly down his body without making any noise as they rolled off his toes onto the floor. Droplets of water invaded my mind…running down his chest…running down his…and then stopping, hanging from the tip of his…

"Hey."

I nearly jumped out of my skin as Kenny entered the room, his hair still dripping and running onto his t-shirt soaking it and leaving uneven wet patches on his shoulders. I hadn't even heard him get out of the shower, which was strange considering how closely I had been listening.

"Hey." I replied as casually as possible, but I knew my face had turned bright red. "Um you finished then?" I asked shrilly, jumping off my bed.

Ken nodded giving me a funny look.

I grabbed some clean clothes, but was fumbling in nervousness and dropped them about five times before I made it into the bathroom. I closed the door forcefully and checked that it was locked several times before making my way over to the shower.

As I got into the shower I realised I was shaking. What had gotten into me? I turned the shower on and stepped into the steaming water trying to relax, to block all other thoughts from my mind.

But I just kept thinking about Kenny. Kenny in the shower…Kenny being _gay_. Liking other guys, kissing other guys.

I imagined Kenny kissing a guy, I couldn't tell who it was, because the face was blurred. I wondered what it would be like to kiss a guy, if it was any different from kissing a girl. I wondered what it would be like to kiss Kenny.

I ran the bar of soap down my body, and the feeling was quite sensual, and it had never felt that way before. Was it because of Kenny? The thought scared me a little but it was also exciting. As I continued to run the soap down my body, I imagined it was Kenny running his hands over me. Suddenly the face I was imagining kissing Kenny became my own face.

I imagined him rubbing his hands over my chest, pushing his thumbs into my nipples as he went. I reached up to touch my nipples myself and they were hard with interest. I pinched them and shivered at the sensation. I saw Kenny move his hands down my body and as I envisioned this I was perplexed to feel my cock stir.

Kenny would reach down to me; he would touch me where he knew I would like it, and he would kneel before me and take me greedily in his mouth. I reached down to find myself fully erect. I imagined Kenny's mouth around me and started to stroke myself. I leaned my hand against the shower wall, and with the other hand pulled roughly at myself, imagining it was Kenny, sucking.

I moaned loudly as I pulled faster and faster, feeling the build up to the inevitable. Not stopping to wonder if Kenny could hear me in the room next door. When I came Kenny would devour every last drop, he would enjoy it and want more. Just the thought of this sent me over the edge and I exploded the sticky liquid all over my hand.

I leaned against the wall panting, trying not to let reality come back to me. But I couldn't fight it; I didn't know how I was going to look Ken in the eye after that. What had I done? We were friends.

He was gay, yes, but why did that change everything, why did I suddenly have the hots for him? I couldn't decide whether I liked Kenny for Kenny, or if it was just because of lack of choice. For it seemed I hadn't even considered I was gay until Kenny said _he_ was. But maybe I had liked him all along and just not realised it?

What would Kenny do if he knew I had perversely touched myself while thinking of him, though? I'm sure he would not be amused. I stood immobile in the shower and wondered how my life had suddenly become so complicated.

I stared down at my hand, it was still covered in the gluey liquid. I sighed and rinsed my hand, then continued to wash my body…trying to think of as many un-sexy things as I possibly could.

-

The next day, my parents went out for the whole day, to visit relatives in the next town over. It was so hot that Kenny and I just couldn't force ourselves to go outdoors. The air conditioning in my house was pretty crummy, but in that heat it was better than nothing.

We were in my room, I was lying on my bed, and Kenny was lying on his fold-out bed. We were reading. Well Kenny was. I was distracted; I kept stealing glances at him. Every so often he would run his tongue along his lips. Then he rested his hand across his stomach and started scratching it. His t-shirt lifted a little baring his dark, taut stomach.

I inhaled sharply and gaped at the sight. My eyes so preoccupied with his body, that I hadn't noticed he had stopped reading to stare at me. I was thinking of the day before in the shower. I had imagined it was him who was sucking me, but I wondered what it would be like to take him in my mouth. Wondered what he tasted like. I lifted my fingers to my lips, and to my mortification let out a moan.

"What are you doing?" Kenny's voice asked quizzically.

I froze and slowly looked up at his face, my fingers still at my lips. _Oh, shit_. I had no idea what to say. His brown eyes were widened with curiosity.

I coughed. "Um…"

He sat up, and looked at me with a strange expression on his face. Then he got up and made his way over to my side of the room. He sat on the edge of my bed and stared at me.

I was paralysed as he reached to my hand. He pulled my fingers away from my mouth and kissed them. He waited for me to react. I think there was fear in his eyes. As if I would hurt him or something.

When I did nothing, he gently parted his lips and inserted my fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. His eyes remained glued to mine, searching. I shivered. And he pulled my hand away.

"No." I whispered, not wanting him to stop. My fingers in his warm wet mouth felt so good.

"Ken, I…" my voice broke as I tried to speak.

But I didn't need to say anything, and neither did he. He kissed me instead.

He leaned down, and his hair tickled my face. He swept his lips across mine and my stomach fluttered. I pulled him towards me wanting more and he moved onto the bed so that he was lying beside me and rested his leg between my thighs. He kissed me harder, pushing his tongue inside my mouth.

He was an excellent kisser. Way better than any girl I had kissed before, and his lips were softer too. The kissing got more and more stimulating as Kenny got closer to me, and more involved with how his tongue was working. Soon he was right on top of me, his legs straddling me and holding me down as if I were his prisoner. We both took our shirts off and let our warm bodies move together, Kenny's brown skin writhing against my own pale skin.

I could feel his arousal pressing against me, but it was being restrained by his jeans. We continued to kiss; all the while I continued to glance down seeing that his bulge was growing. It was rather frightening, because however much it thrilled me to think I could do that to him, I had never really thought of the possibility of it happening, even though I wanted it to.

He pulled away, "Is it ok if I take off my jeans?" He asked me. I gulped and nodded watching in awe as he removed his jeans, and then his underwear revealing his erection. The sight of it excited me more than I could have imagined, and the urges I had been trying to suppress died and I felt myself also growing hard.

He climbed back onto the bed and wordlessly began to undo the zip of my trousers, and without being asked I lifted my backside off of the bed so that he could pull my trousers and boxers down my legs. He discarded them on the floor next to his own.

He leaned back on top of me and kissed my neck and chest, rubbing his hardness against my own. I gasped in pleasure and lifted my head to kiss Kenny with more force and passion than I had ever kissed anyone (or wanted to kiss anyone) before. I wanted him more than anything, I pulled his head towards me with both hands and sucked at Kenny's lips and tongue, wanting to consume him and barely coming up for air.

It felt like…I didn't need air when I had Kenny.

I rolled Kenny onto his side, continuing to kiss and rub against him, until I was the one on top. Until then I had wanted Kenny to take control, I hadn't known what I was doing. But as things became more heated, ironically it became clearer to me what I wanted to do.

"Kenny?" I asked huskily.

He just grunted in response, too busy enjoying my touches.

"Turn over." I told him.

He complied without question. And he gasped as I pushed myself in between his buttocks. He groaned as the motions rubbed him against the bedspread, the friction causing more pleasure.

But it wasn't enough; I wanted to be inside him.

I really didn't have any idea what I was doing but with Kenny's guidance I proceeded to stretch his opening. I sucked on my fingers, using the saliva as a lubricant and inserted them inside him, one by one, preparing him for what was to come. When we had come to the agreement that he was sufficiently widened I pulled Kenny up so that he was on all fours, then I entered him…fully.

He gasped in pain as I drove into him and I didn't want to start thrusting in case I hurt him, though god I wanted to so badly. I ran my hand over his back and rubbed gently. "Are you ok, did I do something wrong?" I asked.

I could see Kenny's head shake vigorously, his hair flying about. "No," he said, "I'm ready."

That was all I needed, and I wildly started to thrust myself against his back, my knees and feet digging into the bed. Grinding against his body like I was…possessed.

Kenny gasped at the sharp pain but then the pleasure took over and he moaned. I leaned over his back pushing myself further and further inside him. Then I reached underneath him and started to masturbate him.

There are not many ways to describe how amazing it felt to…_fuck_ Kenny. A gentler word cannot do any justice to what we were doing. But still, 'fuck' makes it seem harsh and uncaring. As much as my body was enjoying it, my mind was too. I had so many emotions running through me. So many emotions I felt towards Kenny. These were essentially what charged me. I just wanted Kenny so badly; if it were anyone else I wouldn't have been so overwhelmingly aroused.

I groaned and moaned in ecstasy as I rubbed against the lump inside him. But what satisfied me more was hearing Kenny swell with pleasure and feeling him shake underneath me. He throbbed in orgasm and came onto my hand which had been pumping him relentlessly. After that I could contain myself for only a few more seconds and then I had liberated my juices into him.

I slumped onto his back, and our bodies panted, in sync. When I had finally stopped shaking I realised I was probably hurting Kenny as I am a lot bigger than him and he was holding up my body weight with his hands and knees. As I made a move to leave him, he reached one of his hands around and touched my arm.

"Wait," he said, "don't leave me yet."

I smiled and nuzzled my face into his back. I lifted my arm up to run my hand through his hair but realised my hand still contained the evidence of his orgasm. I stared at it for a moment before carefully lifting it to my lips.

I smiled at the salty taste, quite proud of my work. His taste was better than I could have dreamed it would be. I licked the rest off of my hand hungrily; thoroughly getting pleasure from the fact that _I_ had made him spend that gummy substance. And before I knew it, I was coming into him again. Kenny gasped as it shot into him and I tried to hold myself quite still, as what had just happened sank in.

I gurgled a very embarrassed apology and shifted to remove myself from Kenny. But again he stopped me.

"Don't apologise Dwayne. I liked it…I'm glad I make you come." And then he giggled in that all too familiar, nervous way.

I couldn't help myself from chuckling as I peppered his back with kisses. We collapsed onto our sides, with me remaining inside him. I pushed his sweaty black hair to the side and kissed and sucked at his neck. Despite the difference we had in height and build, we still seemed to fit perfectly together.

I realised I had just lost my virginity to a guy, but I didn't mind. Not at all.

-

That night we lay in crisp clean sheets on my bed, Kenny's fold-out bed sitting lonely on the other side of the room.

"I've liked you for a long time Dwayne." He whispered into my ear, making me tremble.

"Since when?" I asked turning my head to face him.

"Since, um, the first time I met you?" He enquired, as if it was my decision.

"Really?" I asked, quite pleased with the idea.

"Why else do you think I convinced Goldberg and Luis to help me play that prank on you with the shaving cream?" He giggled deviously.

"That was _your _idea?"

"Yeah well, I guess it was my way of inconspicuously paying you attention. They just wanted to get you back for your snoring. I didn't mind your snoring…I kind of liked it."

"What? You _like_ my snoring? Jeez Kenny, you must me, like, the perfect guy!"

Kenny laughed, "Perfect for you, you mean!" And then he blushed after realising what he had just said.

I just smiled and held his chin up to my face, "Yeah," I said, "perfect for me."

A/N: I am not usually one to whore for reviews but I would really like to know what you think of this. Any feedback is appreciated, as long as you are not a homophobe to tell me I am off to hell, at you I will just laugh.


End file.
